1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed than other display apparatuses, and thus has drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The apparatus displays images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and thus light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure. Thus, intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, and/or the like, may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.